User interfaces typically include menus that allow a user to access the functionality of the application. The more menu items included within a menu, however, make a menu more difficult to navigate, interact with and browse. Menus with expandable submenus (i.e. flyouts) generally include fewer top-level menu items but the menu items in the submenus are harder to navigate as compared to the top level menu items.